Love Across the Stars
by NykkiJynxx
Summary: Follow Obi-wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze, and Qui-gon Jinn through the Mandalorian Civil war. I suck at summaries... rated M for later chapters
1. Beginning

Hey there people of fanfiction! This I my newest little fic, _Love Across the Stars._ It follows Obi-wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze, and Qui-Gon Jinn throughout the Mandalorian Civil War. Enjoy!

**Love Across the Stars- Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

_Satine_

"Why do the jedi have to protect me now, Jamie?"

Satine Kryze glared at her older brother in irritation. What right did he have to decide her fate? She had survived the war so far, hadn't she? She had no need of protection now!

Jamie didn't see it that way. "Satine, you are in danger here. Without you alive, the rebellion will take away the last of our people's hope."

She knew he was right. She hated it, but she knew well what he meant.

"I know. But why the jedi? They have been our enemies for so long-"

"Our parents' enemies, Satine."

"And ours as well, simply because we are Mandalorian. You can't undo thousands of years of hatred with one generation, brother."

"The Republic has sent them. They are not here of their own accord. Otherwise, I would be just as suspicious as you."

"The Republic hated our mother. They knew what she was and what she has done. Why would they want to help me, the daughter she groomed to take her place?"

Jamie thought about this for a moment. "The dark lord and his associates want you dead, and as a result, it is obvious to them you are unlike our mother."

"That may be true, but-"

"Enough, sister. You are being protected and that is final!"

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you. If they're not diligent, I'll end up like Cerani!"

The instant those words left her mouth, she regretted them. Cerani was Jamie's first wife. She had been slaughtered by the rebel hordes three years ago. She had been carrying Jamie's daughter, who was never to be born. He had remarried, and his wife, Leah, was expecting a son. He had moved on, but the mention of Cerani's name still caused him pain.

"Jamie, I-"

"Enough. I pray that the jedi assigned to protect you can handle your quick temper, sister." He left. She longed to chase him, beg his forgiveness, but the damage was done. She fled to Galileia's chambers, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her silver blue eyes.

Galileia was alone in her chambers, brushing her long, silky hair. She looked up to find her youngest sibling in her usual distraught state.

"What troubles you now, Little Moon?"

Galileia had been calling Satine Little Moon for the majority of her fifteen years. It was a familiar, comforting name that she feared she would never grow out of.

"I told Jamie that if he wasn't careful, I'd end up like Cerani."

Her sister clucked her tongue. "You need to watch what you say, Little Moon. Someday you will definitely say something you regret more than anything."

"I can't help it!"

"You must try harder then. We are Mandalorian. There is nothing we can't do."

"You sound like a holovision commercial."

She laughed. "You would think so, wouldn't you? Now run along, Little Moon. I have a date with Johnny tonight, and I look a mess."

"You look fine."

"Go, little sister. You must prepare for the _Jetti's_ arrival."

"I wish they weren't coming here."

"You and me both. But they are, and we must prepare ourselves. Now, run along."

_How was it? It's been a long time since I picked up the ol' keyboard ;) Review!_

_*~DoD~*_


	2. Arrival

**Love across the Stars- Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

_Obi-wan_

Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi sat on the deck of the ship, feeling immensely irritated. Why did they have to protect the Mandalorian bitch anyways? At nineteen, he was pissed that he was still a padawan, but according to his Master, he still had much to learn.

_Much to learn. Bah._

He turned to his master, who was meditating a few feet away. Trying to keep the whiny irritation out of his voice, he asked-

"Why do we have to protect a Mandalorian Duchess anyway? Last time I checked, they've been trying to wipe us out for the past couple thousand years."

"Because the Chancellor told us to. And besides, Duchess Satine is not your typical Mandalorian."

He noted that there was a hint of affection in his voice when he spoke Duchess Satine's name. Why? Was there something…between them?

"Gothel Kryze was a monster. What makes her prized daughter any different?"

"You will see." He hated when his Master did that. Why couldn't he just tell him what he wanted to know? Qui-gon's commlink beeped.

"Yes?"

"We are preparing to dock on Mandalore, sir."

"Very well. We will prepare for landing."

"Welcome to Mandalore, Gentlemen."

The prime minister seemed civilized enough. Not like the monsters many of his friends had spoken of before his trip. His girlfriend, Siri Tachi, had told him to be careful, because all Mandalorians were snakes with two faces. Perhaps that was the case here.

"Master Jinn. It is a surprise to see you. The Duchess will be slightly less displeased when she learns you are to be guarding her."

"Talone, it has been too long. Why is it that the Duchess is displeased?"

"Her Ladyship is being her usual self- stubborn and self-sufficient. She will get over it, I am sure. I have not seen you since Gothel and James were laid to rest. How have you been?"

"Again, my condolences for the loss of your sister and her husband."

"It is in the past, as my dear sister would want it to be. The Duchess still mourns the loss of her parents, however, and I fear she will not be very civil to your…friend." He looked at obi-wan, a slight trace of worry on his face.

"Oh, my, how rude of me. Talone, this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan, this is Satine's uncle, Talone Kryze." As he shook hands with the man, Obi-wan's head was still reeling. Why had his master been present at that monster's funeral?

"It's a pleasure." He heard himself saying.

"The pleasure's all mine, Padawan." He bit back a growl of irritation at the mention of his title. He disliked being a padawan and following orders with a passion. Just as he was about to say something, the shatter of glass broke the little remaining tranquility of the situation.

"Satine."

All of the men broke into a sprint towards the sound of the noise. When he arrived however, Obi-wan was greeted with a disturbingly pleasant sight.

An immensely attractive, half naked teenage girl was sitting on an unconscious bounty hunter, looking extremely annoyed. When she noticed them, she glared up and growled,

"'Bout time you assholes showed up."

Talone ran to her side immediately.

"Kitten, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, uncle Talone, just a little banged up, that's all. Damn bounty hunters, interrupting me in the middle of me getting dressed. _K'nierta_!"

"Satine, language!"

I started. This was the duchess? She seemed too young to be a duchess. Or the cold blooded killer I had envisioned her to be."

"What in the name of Anubis' hind foot are you looking at,_ Jetti?"_

At this point I realized I was staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Ahem."

"Uncle Qui-gon!" The girl practically jumped on my master.

He laughed. "Hello, little princess."

"Why are you here?"

"You're not glad to see me?"

"Of course I am, but…I'm confused. The Republic didn't send you to….?"

He nodded. "YES! I was so worried I was gonna get stuck with a jedi with a ten foot pole up his ass!"

"Satine…"

"Sorry uncle Qui-gon."

"It's all right. Now then, this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi."

I bowed. "Your Highness."

"Padawan." I looked up at her. She was smirking at me. She knew it pissed me off. Just as I was about to say something, an explosion shook the palace, and a woman's scream was heard.

"Obi-wan, we need to get Satine out of here now!" I turned to her, but she was running towards the source of the explosion.

"Galileia!"

"Duchess, wait-" but she was already gone. I ran after her, only to find her cradling the heads of two people, a man and a woman.

"No…Galileia, Johnny. No...this is all my fault…." Another explosion shook the ground. I pulled Satine away from the bodies and slung her over my shoulder.

"No! put me down! I have to go back! Please, let me go!"

"They're dead, your highness. We have to go now!"

"No, they're not dead. I have to go back. I have to help them!" she was getting frantic.

"No, Satine, they're dead. And we have to go."

We reached the ship. I tossed her into the passenger seat and strapped her in. my master soon arrived, panting.

"Where were you, master? We have to go!"

"I was making sure Satine's family was safe."

Satine's head perked up. "They're alright?"

"Yes."

"My uncle?"

"Yes."

"My brother and his wife?"

"Yes."

"My sister and her boyfriend?"

My master didn't respond.

"Galileia and Johnny?"

"I'm sorry Satine."

"They're dead?"

He nodded.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not."

She didn't answer after that, just dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. I only had one question.

Where the hell do we go from here?


	3. Dagobah

Hellooo lovely people of fanfiction! Just another chapter from 'lil ol' me answers to reviews- Valairy Scot- I know that Obi-wan seems a little out of character, and for that I wholeheartedly apologize, but I was trying to show that even a composed, well behaved being like Obi-wan can have his own rude, rebellious streak. I've also noticed in the dialogue of Satine and Obi-wan in the Clone Wars episodes, that he doesn't always seem to speak with the utmost respect towards her, and I was trying to portray that here, in my own little fanfic. Thanks for the criticism, though. I thrive on it ;) Ameliaxox-thank you. I do my very best. Here's more, since you asked so nicely. From here on out, the story will be told through journal entries by Obi-wan and Satine, some scenes (like a Clone Wars episode) and occasionally a little blurb from the Master of Awesomeness, Qui-gon Jinn. I'll just be shutting up now. Enjoy!

**Love Across the Stars**

**Chapter 3**

**Dagobah**

_Satine_

I hate myself. I, Satine Anastasia Kryze, am singlehandedly responsible for the death of my sister, Galileia Kryze, and her fiancé, Jonathan Corinth. I accept full responsibility for the actions that lead to their untimely demise. Would someone kill me, please? I hate the fact that I live, whilst they are dead for my mistakes. Am I not to blame? If I had just… if I had… I can't even begin to think of what I could have done differently. Slaughter and violence are just not my way. Am I good at such things? Yes. My mother trained me to be a killing machine from the day I could walk. Have I killed? Yes, many times, though I would gladly take each time back. Do I have the heart to continue with such unpleasant things? No. never again. Never again will I be responsible for a child growing up without a father. Because I know how it feels. My parents were slaughtered by the Jedi long ago, because of my mother's actions. My anger and grief was turned towards my enemies, whom I slaughtered without mercy. One would not think it because of my pacifist exterior. But it is true. I have killed many. The Mandalore system, now made up of seven planets, originally consisted of four planets. My people and I claimed the others, one by peaceful negotiation, the others by force. I do not regret my actions, though. Those planets, Tracyn and Nog, were ruled by cruel, unscrupulous dictators who made their people slaves. I have no regrets, except for the fact that their soldiers were picked by their fitness to be soldiers, not their willingness. I say I do not regret my actions, and I don't, but at the same time I do. I am a living paradox. I can't think about this anymore.

We have arrived on a planet. Dagobah, I believe it is called. I wasn't really paying attention to Obi-wan's words, so much as his face. It really is an attractive face, even if his nose looks as though it has been broken. He has such ghastly red hair. Gah! It's ridiculous! I guess I haven't the right to judge his looks though, as I'm not necessarily the picture of normalcy either. I have many scars, most of which can be hidden. Hell of hells, he's attractive. _DRECK! _What's wrong with me? He's a pompous ass. He's polite to me, but I can tell he's putting on airs. Many jedi do when I go to coroscaunt. '_yes, Duchess'. 'No, Duchess,' _ I would have had more respect for them if they had cursed at me, called me a monster, just like my mother. Hey, at least they would have been speaking their minds.

_**Scene**_

"Duchess?"

"Yes, padawan Kenobi?"

He glared at her. she smiled.

"I know you hate that title."

"Then why do you use it?"

"Because I hate the title Duchess. It makes me feel old."

"You mean old enough to reach the top shelf?"

She stood. "Do you have something against my age?"

"No, I just think someone more…qualified should rule the system until you're old enough to vote."

"Mandalorians don't vote."

"No, they just murder the previous leader so they can take control!"

"Tell me Obi-wan Kenobi, how many people have you killed?"

"None."

"That's what I thought. You can't judge someone until you've walked a few klicks in their boots."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing of importance. After all, I can't even reach the top shelf…or vote, which seems to be important." She stood and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to bathe. And I intend to."

"You can't go alone."

"And you can't watch me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be naked?"

"Oh. Right. Then I won't watch you."

"Mhmm."

"What makes you think I'd want to watch you bathe? You're scrawny and underdeveloped. I'm certain I could do better." He smirked, and she fought back the urge to hit him.

"You act as though you don't stare at me when you think I'm not watching."

He blushed scarlet, almost as red as his hair.

"I'm only watching you."

"Like a creepy stalker."

"Whatever you say, Duchess."

"If you really wish to keep an eye on me, _Padawan_ Kenobi, then come along. I haven't got all day you know."

Together, they walked out of the clearing.

_Obi-wan_

I can't believe she noticed me watching her. I'm going to have to work on that in the near future. I hardly even notice myself staring at her. I can hardly stand her, yet I find my eyes attracted to her. I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction when I told her she was scrawny and underdeveloped. She tried to hide it, but a flicker of hurt flashed across that pretty face of hers. I must admit, I lied. She is small, but she isn't underdeveloped in any way. She's definitely attractive, not as polished and perfect skinned as most royalty. I've noticed many scars interlacing across her alabaster skin. I can't help but wonder how she got them. With her lifestyle, that many scars could not possibly be normal. She has nearly as many scars as my Master. I'm having to fight the urge to look up and see if she has more than what I can see when she's dressed. We found a small stream, and she's bathing now. I would look, but if she catches me, I'll never hear the end of it. Damn her. why does she have to be so pretty? With that long, silver blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes. Damn her straight to hell. That has to be where she's from, sent from hell to torture me. My Master values her like a daughter, and I'm positive that means I'm not allowed to touch her. not that she'd let me anyway. What am I talking about? I don't want to touch her! she's a duchess for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that our age difference is illegal. And the fact that the jedi code forbids attachment. Wait, what? When did attachment come into this? Damn it!

Valairy Scot- see why I did the age thing now? Only adding to the drama ;)


	4. Draboon (I)

Wow, it's been awhile since my last chapter. I wholeheartedly apologize for the delay, but life has been pretty freaking hectic lately. I won't bore you with the details; I'll just get straight to the writing. Don't forget to review; I honestly turn out chapters based on how many reviews I get.

**Love across the Stars**

**Chapter 4**

**Draboon**

_(I wasn't entirely sure what Obi said in "Voyage of Temptation", so I winged it__)_

**Satine**

That's it. That is IT! I don't know how much more I can take! We have been on the run for a month and a bloody half now and I don't know what to do with myself! I do the best I can to help with my hunting and (minimal) cooking skills, but I cannot seem to make Obi-wan hate me any less. I am actually trying to make him like me. Not because I like _him_ or anything, simply because I realize I am going to be stuck in very, VERY close quarters with him for quite awhile, and I think poor Qui-Gon will rip his hair out if we keep fighting like this. Not to mention the fact that I don't _want _anyone to hate me, despite all the people that do. I know not EVERYONE will _like_ me, but I don't want anyone to _dis_like me either. See what I mean? No, of course you don't. You're a bloody tablet! Not a sentient being that can understand how utterly insane I am! I'm sorry; I'm just really- what the hell? Now I'm APOLOGIZING TO YOU? I need to put you down before I name you or something. Besides, Obi-wan's standing at the opening to my tent, looking like the pissed-off Gungan he is. Can Gungans even get pissed? Oh jeez, he looks really mad. Gotta go!

*Satine*

**Scene**

Obi-wan stared at Satine with mild irritation. What didn't she understand about "Leaving in five minutes."?

"Are you ready to go yet?"

She flushed, obviously embarrassed by her forgetfulness

"I'm sorry obi-wan. Can I just have five minutes?"

He could never stay mad at her. She was far too cute for that.

"Of course, your highness." He turned to leave.

"Can you not call me that?"

He turned to face her. "Why not?"

"I…I don't like it."

"Why? It's your title. It is part of you."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Wishing will never change anything. It will just make you long for what you cannot have."

"How would you know?"

He turned his back to her once more. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." She blurted out. Realizing how unprofessional she sounded, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

He turned to look at her, a slight look of shock on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My apologies your highness, but I was under the impression that you hated me."

She looked mildly shocked herself. "Well, it's not true." As she spoke, she stood up and moved herself closer to him, so close that he could feel her pleasantly warm breath on his throat. And it was driving him up the metaphorical wall. He turned away.

"I'll give you those five minutes. Try to be quick. My master is waiting for us."

"Where is he?"

"He is…procuring a ship for us in the nearby city."

"Oh." She knew what he meant. Qui-Gon was stealing a ship. She felt guilty. None of them would be here if it hadn't been for her. She knew Obi-wan blamed her for that, and she felt worse. She may have written in her journal that she was not interested in him, but that was only for his benefit, in case he read it. He didn't need a silly little girl like her falling over him. He had better things to concern himself with than that. He'd already told her what he thought of her. Scrawny. Underdeveloped. Childish. The list went on and on. Inwardly, she flinched. But on the outside, she became cold and professional. Frigid, they would have called her back home. A frigid, heartless, bitch. She could live with that. She packed up her things quickly and headed outside. When she had finished packing up the tent, she looked around. Obi-wan was nowhere to be found.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He had to walk. He had to clear his head. He'd been so close, so very, very close to losing control. She'd been so warm. She'd looked so upset. She'd been _there._ He'd wanted it, wanted _HER_, so damn badly. He just needed a few minutes to cool off, and then he'd go back to the camp. What was it about her that did this to him? What was it about her that drove him mad with lust, testing his self-control? He had had many women before she came along, most of them with very large…assets. And yet…none of them could compare to her. Not in his mind. And he didn't understand it. Not at all. It just….was, as Qui-Gon would say. Something unchangeable. Irreversible. He hated it. With most, he could chase them, sleep with them, and move on. He had a feeling it would not work that way with her. Somehow, he knew that if he gave in to his need for her, he'd never get away. At the very least, not without feeling he had lost something…important. A key part of what made him who he was. And. He. Never. Lost. Anything. So it was settled. He would avoid her as much as possible. Speak to her only when spoken to. Etcetera, Etcetera. Shouldn't be too bad, as long as he avoids looking into those haunted blue eyes, his absolute favorite part of her, no matter how disturbing they were. Sometimes, when he watched her staring at the fire, that blank, fathomless expression on her face, it was as if she were screaming inside. He could almost hear it. Screaming, Screaming, Screaming some more. That's when he realized, with a sinking feeling, that that screaming was terribly, horribly real.

And he knew who it was.

_Dun, Dun, DUUUUN! I'm back, ladies and slurms! (If you didn't get that Futurama reference, you aint on Mr. J's party list! And if you didn't get that Harley Quinn/ Batman: Arkham Asylum reference, I am so very disappointed in you… :P) Ciao!_


	5. Draboon (II)

**Love Across the Stars**

**Chapter 5**

**Draboon (Part II)**

**Scene**

He was running, his body propelled forward by fear. No, fear wasn't the word. The word he was looking for was… terror. Terror that he'd never speak to her again. Terror that he'd have to look into the eyes of her brother and tell him that his beloved little sister's death was his fault. His fault because he couldn't quell his overwhelming desire to… to _take _her. Take her as hard and as fast as he could, eliciting shrieks similar to the ones he was hearing from that slender, pale throat. Making her scream his name over and over and over again was a recurring fantasy of his, and he hated it. He couldn't help himself. When he'd told Qui-gon of his agonizing need, his master had simply told him to leave it be, to part ways with her and seek meditation whenever necessary. When he had bowed his head in shame, Qui-gon had told him not to be ashamed, that he had felt the same urges with the Mando'a girl's mother, his best friend's wife. He had even confided in his padawan that there was a miniscule chance that he could be Satine's father, but that Gothel had denied it fervently. He had to admit, he had seen a little bit of his master in the now 16-year-old girl. The calm, calculating manner, the tilt of the head when they were annoyed. So many things reminded him of his master. He wondered if he'd ever be able to make those connections again.

She wasn't scared. At least, not really.

She had never been a fan of bugs, but she had never hated any form of the disgusting, multi-legged creatures as much as she hated the venom-mites. These creatures were reminiscent of common Mandalorian spiders (which she also hated), but their bite was strong enough to kill a grown man in a matter of hours. This worried her, but it didn't worry her nearly as much as the fact that Obi-wan had not come to save her yet. Had they already gotten him? Was he lying in a pool of his own blood and other bodily fluids, dying in the way these creatures' bites made custom? She didn't want him to die, and she certainly didn't want to die herself, so she kept fighting in the way her father had taught her to block blaster bolts. Thanks to her Mandalorian blood, her reaction time was far faster than that of even a Jedi, a natural adaptation to their lightning-fast attacks, forged over hundreds of years. More were coming to her now. She was getting too tired to handle them all at once. Too late, she noticed one flying at her neck, tiny fangs poised to bite…

A glowing blue blade killed the beast with ease, getting so close to her pale throat and the medallion held around it by a silver chain that she thought he may have burned her.

He sliced through the little monsters with ease, killing them instead of just knocking them away and pissing them off, like she had been. She gave herself a brief moment to glance at her protector.

He was glorious, as beautiful as the painters of warriors past would have made him out to be, were he one of them. His handsome face, dripping with sweat (Draboon was hotter than hell this time of year) was covered with little venom-mite parts, which almost covered the determined and frustrated set of his lips, which she suddenly realized she wanted to kiss very badly.

His gaze shifted to her. The little creature's bodies lay scattered in pieces around him, most nearly disintegrated by his 'sabre. His face practically glowed with pride (or was that the aforementioned sweat?), making him look like a conqueror. _Obi-wan Kenobi, conqueror of bugs._ The very idea brought an amused grin to her face, which must have looked rather silly, considering the moment.

He grinned back. "What is it you find so funny, highness?"

At this moment she didn't even feel the need to chew him out for applying her title. She was about to answer him, but then she heard something, and remembered part of her biology lessons. Something she never should have forgotten.

"Obi-wan, we need to get out of here. Now."

He looked confused. "What? Why? I don't think we're in danger anymore, Satine. The venom-mites are dead."

At that moment, a very large creature, similar to the ones they had just vanquished, appeared in the clearing. This one, however, was much larger, about the size of a speeder (the other ones were no bigger than Satine's fist), and much, much angrier. He (or she) also decided to bring some friends. Satine, nearly shaking with fear, pointed to a spot behind Obi-wan, her eyes wide.

"We may have killed them, but not their mummies and daddies. And they look pretty angry! RUN!"

The duo wasted no time hitting the road. Satine ran faster at first, but then tripped, twisting her ankle and getting her foot tangled in a root. Obi-wan knelt beside her, using his lightsaber to cut apart the fibrous tissue of the plant. He picked her up in his arms, much to the young duchess' dismay.

"Go, Obi-wan! Run! I'll be fine, just go! Carrying me will only slow you down!"

"Satine, it's my duty to protect you. I'll either do it or die trying. Now stop arguing with me and hold on!"

As ridiculous as it was, considering the circumstances, Satine found herself getting a little turned on by the situation. Obviously, it had nothing to do with the bugs. However, it did have everything to do with Obi-wan bossing her around. Not to mention the fact that he was all sweaty. I mean, come on! Who in her right mind could resist a sweaty man? She was a little grossed out by the bug-bits, though…

He had to keep going. Satine's accident had slowed them down, and he could almost feel the bugs' feelers touching his neck. He was using the Force to aid his movements, so he was going faster than the average human being, but these things had WINGS! Not to mention the fact that he was carrying a 120-pound girl in his arms, whose scent of sweat, fear, and something else that he hoped was all in his head was driving him nuts. He looked over his shoulder to see the creatures slowing down. Feeling pleased with himself, he kept running.

And ran right off of a cliff.

_Oooh, a cliffy! Literally… xD I'm back, baby! And badder than ever! Sorry about the six-month delay, I've got hardcore family stuff going down. Not to mention all my pre-college courses. However, I am on break, so I'll try to update __Dark Secrets __soon, okay? Love you guys!_

_*Nykki*_


End file.
